Light and Darkness
by amanda1995
Summary: I am not sure where I am going with this story yet. It takes place after 2.16 - The House Guest. I want it to be perfect , with lots of angst and lots of lovin. PLEASE READ and review! M rating , because eventually , there will be lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I did not want her anywhere near me. I wanted her as far away from Mystic Falls as she could possibly go. Yet , of course ... here she stands. _Isobel_.

" Isobel." I said , with so much venom she nearly flinched. Why shouldn't I hate her? She tried to get Stefan and Damon killed , for gods sake. The two people that I care about a great deal , she tries to pry them from my life permanantly.  
She looks at me with what looks like pity , and concern? _Yeah right.. I imagined that one._ "Hello Elena."

I nearly forgot about Jenna , who was standing there in complete shock and devastation , obviously realizing that Alaric's wife was in deed _not _dead. Not really anyway. If only she knew. I ignored her , for now. I was hell-bent on getting _dear old mommy_ away from my property first. " What are you doing here?" I asked , not losing my edginess. Isobel hesitated , her eyes flickering to Jenna. " May I please speak to my daughter ,alone?" She asks , with fake politeness.

Jenna looks at me , tears pooling in her eyes. I nod. " It's okay. I'll talk to you later" I say. With that , Jenna shakingly heads upstairs.

My eyes follow her departure. Alaric had _alot_ of explaining to do. Jenna may never forgive him.

" How heart-breaking. That she is in the dark about everything , she and Ric will never work out." She said , with fake sympathy.

" Answer my question. What the hell are you doing here , Isobel?" I shoot daggers at her . She, however , looks unaffected at my feeble attempt at killing her with my eyes.

" I want to help you." She says , her expression unreadable.  
" ... Nor do I want it."  
" Please , Elena. Your intelligence level is astounding. You need all of the help that you can get. Klause is the real deal , he is not easy to kill."  
Quirking my eyebrow , I say : " Tell me something I don't know. I don't want you here. There is already one bitch vampire here in town , we don't need another one. Now get the hell out of my house." I push my chin up and walk closer to her , signalling that I am not afraid of her.

" I'm not leaving Mystic Falls anytime soon , Elena. Put that into your pretty little head." She pushes me away from her , causing me to stumble back into the wall. " .. Believe me when I say that."

" Why? You have made it clear that you don't care about me. Obviously you have to care at least a little , if you want to help keep me safe from Klause." I said.

" I don't care about anyone." With that , she sped out of the house. I realized that Jenna had invited her in. _Wonderful._

I stood there for a few minutes , thinking about what had just transpired. I pull my cell phone from my pocket , and dial Stefan's number.

He picked up on the first ring. " Hello?"

" We have a problem."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

" John."

I nearly laughed at his expression , he was like a love-sick puppy.

"Isobel. I am glad that you made it." Then she did laugh. The desperation in his voice was comical.

" Well , we can't have anyone threatening the life of our daughter now can we? I won't have it. Klause may be difficult to kill , but it isn't impossible."  
Isobel said , determined to kill the original vampire who planned to end her daughters life.

" Don't worry about it , Isobel. If our plan works... Klause won't step foot into Mystic Falls. If he does , he dies , and the Salvatore brothers will go down with him."

**I know it is a bit shabby. But hey , I am a beginner. So some Katherine in the next chapter. Tell me your opinion , and I will see whether I should continue or not. I am not one to wait a long time to post ... so just give me some love , and I will give back. The chapters will also get longer. I plan to go far with this. It will be a bumpy ride for Damon and Elena. But we all know they are meant to be, ;)**

**- amanda**


	2. Chapter 2

She looked into the vanity mirror in Damon`s bedroom. She was the definition of perfection , she was surprised at how easily Damon had turned her down just a few hours ago.

So many men had fallen for her, and she only cared about one. Stefan Salvatore at first appeared to be an average bachelor to her. Just another man who worshipped the ground that she walked on. She had played around with both his and his brothers affections. She loved to play games. She only kept Damon around because he was a god in between the sheets. She never felt anything for him other then attraction. He was damn sexy after all.

But Stefan. She did not know that she would fall in love with him when she first saw him. He was just another man. Another play thing. Then he showed himself to her, his feelings for her. She was dumbstruck when he confessed his love for her. 

"I_ have never met a woman, quite like you. I look at you, and I see an angel. I touch your skin, and my entire body ignites. I kiss you, and I know that I am falling in love."___

That was when she realized, she loved him too. He was _good._ Something that she was never really capable of being. Well... not since Klause had made an appearance into her life.He ruined everything.

But, although Stefan believes that she compelled him to love her. She didn`t. She compelled him not to be afraid of her, but that was as far as it went. She fell hard for Stefan Salvatore.

_And he still loves me._ She smirked.

``Admiring yourself again Katherine?" Mmm. Speak of the devil.  
"Stefan. Don't you look dashing today." She walked towards him, seductively swaying her hips.

And he did. With his dark blue buttoned up shirt, and black jeans. She wanted to devour him. Her graphic thoughts that followed were interrupted by Stefan's voice. "Isobel is back in town. Want to let me know why?"

She smirked. "How would I know? I haven't spoken to Isobel in months." She fingered the buttons on his shirt. She decided to take a risk, and kissed his neck.

In seconds she was on the ground, Stefan on top of her. "Touch me again, and I **will **kill you."

He turned and walked out of the room. She sighed. "I'll wait."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Jenna? Are you okay in there?" Elena yelled, concerned. She was probably drinking herself dry in there. After she had called Stefan and filled him in, she immediately ran upstairs and knocked on her aunt's door.  
The door opened to reveal a red-eyed woman, who looked like she just fell out of a window... Twice. "Elena, I want to be alone right now. Then when I am done sulking I will confront Ric. He has a hell of a lot of explaining to do... Wait. Did you know that Isobel was alive? By the way you greeted her at the door, it seemed like you already met her." She looked at Elena suspiciously.

"Yes. Listen, soon I will explain everything to you. I promise. So will Mr. Saltzman." She rubbed her aunt's arm in a comforting gesture. Hell she needed it. "Um, I guess I will leave you alone now. Just relax, everything will be fine. I promise. ``

_Yeah. And they say I never lie._

**It is short. I know. They will get longer if I get some readers. (: Damon and Elena interaction in the next chapter.**  
_  
_


End file.
